撃つ星
by Amethyst Icelyn
Summary: Shooting Star Series drabbles on HitsuHina pairing. Cute, fluffy and all. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Shooting Star

**SHOOTING STAR**

**Shooting star**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. You see that? Nothing means nothing!**

**AN: Oh hi everyone. My HitsuHina drabbles are finally up. Story is from Hina's POV.**

Together, looking up at the sky, at that distantly shining star and thinking that it was destined that we met. Pretending to be casual, I try to touch your hand but you only gently smile. Since these feelings are getting stronger and stronger, my heart keeps beating faster and faster. Never let go of the heart you once embraced, no matter what happens. In this vast universe, if I can keep staying near just you alone. No matter what happens, just stay as we are, just like this. I wish softly to the stars that I can always be with you. Close up. Just this one part of time even though, it would be better if it would to last forever. Since I don't want anything to change, I want it to remain still, just as it is, under this night sky. In this vast world, we found the place where the two of us can be happy. Here are the moon and the stars and the night wind that wraps the two of us together and my feelings towards you alone. You, who have been with me all this while, since childhood, you are that 'shooting star' to me, I swear to this night sky that I will embrace both you and the future.

**END**

**AN: Ok, ok I KNOW it's very short. But, just bear with it. It looks long on paper. Anyways, I know this sucks. It was just an idea in my head that I had to type it out. So please kindly review and tell me your opinion. Thank you very much.**


	2. Friendship

**SHOOTING STAR**

**FRIENDSHIP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**AN: Yes, I have updated any I have turned it into a series drabble. So far, they are no stories yet, but I promise you that there will soon be. It's about Hinamori's thoughts towards Hitsugaya. It's a 'one shot' parody. Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You are my friend, Shiro-chan.

We've been friends for along time.

I'll follow you wherever you go,

When you are sad,

I'll be sad too.

When you cry,

I'll cry too.

When you are happy,

I'll be happy too.

When you feel lonely and down,

I'll feel the same way too.

But when you jump out of the window,

I'll look out of the window and say, "Cool! I didn't know that you know how to perform a death combo!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Now you must all laugh! Did you enjoy it? I got this silly idea from an SMS that my friend had sent me. PLZ REVIIIEEEWWW!**


	3. Kisu wo Kudasai

**SHOOTING STAR**

**KISU WO KUDASAI**

**AN: Ok, now this is a real story. I really think Nana Kitade's album 'Slave of Kiss' is inspiring me to write all these romance. (Just downloaded that album.) Anyways, this story is something nice. Suzume no youkai helped me to make it up. Just read and review it. **

**Special thanks to: Suzume no youkai**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

This story takes place in Soul Society, not the modern world.

At the tenth squad office,

She stared at him. He was the finest thing she ever saw. He was something new to her the moment her eyes fell on him. Somehow, he was not the child that she grew up with anymore-he was something more. Her eyes stayed locked on him and didn't want to let go. He was really someone else. He was about a head taller, all grown up and not to mention very attractive.

He starred at her. He did wonder why she was looking at him that way. The moment his eyes fell on her, she blushed and quickly turned away. He himself turned away and went back to minding his own business. She walked past him but she accidentally tripped and fell. But she didn't fall. Before she could, he caught her in his arms. She noticed who was holding her and began to blush wildly.

'Oh my God, he's holding me!' the thought of joy played in her head over and over again.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts, "Ah, yes I'm okay,"

She found it hard to speak that she herself didn't know how she managed to squeak out that line. She looked up and noticed that he was starring right at her. She felt trapped. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She had an opportunity and didn't want to loose it. He let go of her, thinking that she could finally support herself. Once she was out of his arms, she looked down at the floor, shy to look at his face and at the same time thinking of what to say to him. She tried to recall what Rangiku-san had thought her when it came to dealing with boys, especially him. Since she was betrayed by Aizen, he had been always there for her and had always protected her. (He kept his word)

Before she could say anything, he asked, "You wanna go some place private?"

Her face turned redder than before. She was so happy that she could hug him and say, "Yes,"

But instead, she decided to keep her cool. This time round, she looked directly at him and answered, "Yeah, okay,"

"Come on," he said as he grabbed her by her wrist and led her out of the building.

He led her to the top of the building. On the roof, where there as a clearing of the night sky with the stars shining so bright. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

"Wow! This is beautiful," she managed to sputter out.

"Well, let's just hang around," he said as he sat on the tiled roof.

She sat next to him. The night breeze was chilling. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. His warmness comforted her and made her feel safe. She snuggled up to him. She felt that she was finally in heaven. Her feelings towards him over the years have changed into something more. What they didn't know was with them all these years, but it just took time to develop. She had a thought about perhaps he was feeling the same way too.

"Ano, Shiro-chan," she began.

"Bed –wetter Momo, how many times have I told you not to call me that," he said as he looked at her.

She melted at the sight to see his eyes looking directly into hers.

"Why are we here," she asked.

What he they didn't notice was their faces were a few centimeters away. She noticed this and wondered what would happen next. Would he kiss her or ignore her?

He thought for a moment and finally answered, "Because I wanted to do this,"

He pulled her closer and before you knew it, she could feel his lips on hers. She hugged him tighter and tighter.

From then on, she knew that he was feeling the same way she did.

END.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: So how's that? I really don't understand, I'm usually not the romance type but why am I turning romantic? Anyway, I really can't sleep. It's two o'clock in the morning here and I'm typing this. Anyways, long live HitsuHina, the Holy Grail of 'couple-dom'!**

**(Jumps up and down) REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! IT'S REALLY HOT!!**


	4. Kesenai Memory

**SHOOTING STAR**

**Kesenai memory**

**AN: Something in a poem form like. Mainly Hitsu and Hina's past until their present. A little bit angst and dark. Focuses on when Hina's still in coma. This fiction follows more to the anime plot. Story goes on Hitsu's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I truly wish I did. And if I did, Momo wouldn't have admired Aizen at all!**

The first time I met you,

We were kids,

We were neighbors,

We ignored each other,

I was the cold hearted boy that you knew.

Somehow along the way,

We became close friends,

I didn't know that we'll be so close.

We shared our ups and downs together in the Rukongai,

We used to laugh, joke, goof around and go crazy together,

Even the lamest joke would make us laugh.

As time flies,

We can't imagine how fast it went,

The day you left,

Was the day you entered the academy,

You promised that you'll write and you did.

I would always wait for you to come during the holidays,

Waiting at the same spot,

We always ate watermelons together.

I still remember that time I spat watermelon seeds at you,

For calling me 'Shiro-chan',

It was the nickname you had given me.

When I entered the academy,

You were glad that I was there.

You became the fifth squad vice-captain,

While I became the tenth squad captain.

But one day something happened,

'The Rome that you had worshiped has fallen'.

Now you are lying here,

And I am by your side waiting for you.

Can't aches for you to wake up?

I don't want to loose you,

I hate myself for failing you,

I wanna be the first one that you see,

When you wake up,

Always thinking of those happier days,

Of all the things we did together,

I don't wanna be the kid that you grew up with anymore,

I want to be something new to you,

I want you to see the man in me,

But some things will always remain constant,

Friends are 'Friends forever',

That's what we always are,

I'll hold these memories close to my heart forever,

These are our inerasable memories.

-END-

**AN: If you did find this chapter heart warming, you'd better prepare a box of tissues because the next one's even more heart warming and enough to make you cry. I'm not very sure about that. But who knows, maybe it would? The line 'The Rome that you had worshiped has fallen' was from _Trinity Blood_ manga. I'm not that clever to make that up myself. Oh, and the word 'kesenai' means 'inerasable'. And PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. Ni shi wo de ai ren You are my love

**SHOOTING STAR**

**Ni shi wo de ai ren (You are my love)**

**AN: During my Geography test, I finished early and got bored so I decided to make this 'HitsuHina love letter' and wrote it at the back of my test question paper (Which is not needed to be passed up.) This is meant to be a heart warming fiction. The letter that Hitsu actually write to Hina was the part that I originally wrote in Chinese. I wrote that letter part first, and then I decided to make a fiction out it. But I really do think that this fiction will apply to the 'shoujo' side more. I know this is a little weird and OOC but hey, this is fan fiction! Write stories according to your will! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_I was in coma. When I woke up, the only thing that I remembered is you and about us in the past. I'm truly sorry and all I can think about is you.'_

Flashback…

The day I woke up, people crowded around my bed-people who I once knew. I was a blur. My vision was blurring. I searched the crowd and found you standing at the door. You sighed as my gaze fell on you and walked away. I began to wonder in you didn't care or upset or something. You left me in confusion. I tried to stand up from my bed to pursue you. But as soon as I lifted the white covers and got to my feet, I fall. I was not steady, I was not stable and I was not ready. People gathered around me to give a helping hand. I didn't care about them. All I saw in the distance was you having your back faced to me while walking away. It's been some time since I have seen you. You've grown up a lot. I knew you as a friend. You were always there to protect me but I only laughed at you. At that time, it seemed so pathetic because you were way shorter that me and kept on yapping, "I want to protect you, let me protect you,"

I could tell that you were always irritated whenever I blabbed away about Aizen and his missions and about him and all. But you never dared say a word just for my sake. Instead, you held it inside. During my coma, all I dreamed about is you in your current grow up state always being there for me and protecting me. All your hugs made me melt. I wished that were real and would last forever. But now, I think I've waken up from my dream. And somehow, it will be hard to build this dream.

I managed to get up on my feet and pursue you a little. I wanted to call your name out, but my voice wouldn't come out. I try to reach out, but all I do is end up failing. I pause at the doorway that leads out of my room. I don't think I can run. I just stand there watching you live. My mouth's open. There's something that I want to say but why won't it come out? Do I fear my childhood friend? Why am I nervous to talk to the person that I've known for so long?

Somehow, I felt hurt. Are you still angry at the time I raised my sword to you? I think you are. I could see hurt, confusion and anger all mixed into one in you at that time. I felt so guilty. But at that time, I really had trusted in Aizen's letter. But his kindness was only an illusion. I have learned the truth that he is a real pathetic useless parasite!

I'm really sorry; I truly regret what I have done. I don't think we can get back our previous relationship ever again. It really is my mistake. I hate myself. But somehow, I do feel that you're the whole world to me right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Currently at the tenth squad office,

"Taicho!" Rangiku scolded her captain. "Why did you just ignore Hinamori-kun and walk away when she woke up?"

Hitsugaya didn't answer. Instead, he continued with his paper work and mumbled something.

"Taicho!" Rangiku yelled louder and slammed her fist on the table right in front of him. "What did you say? Something rude, perhaps?"

"Who cares about her?" Hitsusgaya snapped.

Rangiku was taken aback in shock and was breathing very heavily. "Bu…but…"

"You want to know why?" Hitsugaya looked up from his paperwork.

"Please, do tell…"

"She didn't know how I felt in the past, "Hitsugaya began, "And she always went on about Aizen and ignored me. The worst part was when she raised her sword to me! I mean, how could she? All the things I've done for her. I've protected her with all I could…"

"But did you see how hurt she felt when you walked away at the fourth squad station?" Rangiku questioned.

"I don't care!"

"But maybe she has come to her senses…"

"I don't care…."

"Come on!"

"I don't care!"

The quarreling lasted for sometime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Current,

The day grew darker, the sun started to set. Before you knew it, it was night.

I sit in this dark room all alone. All I can ever think about was when I woke up and about you. I really want to know what's bugging you. I want to visit you for a little while. I push aside the sliding door and walk out. I head towards your office. Everyone seems cheerier that I'm finally awake. Once I'm at your office, I stand at the door. I sigh and hesitate. I want to come in, but I'm afraid that something bad would happen. Would you yell at me or something?

The door slides open and there stands Rangiku-san looking at me in surprise.

"Hinamori-kun, what are you doing here?"

It appears that she was happy to see me.

"Ano, Rangiku-san," I began, "Is Hitsugaya-kun here?"

"I'm afraid he's not," she replies.

There's a moment of silence. I gaze down at the floor.

"Hey, you wanna come in?" she asks.

"Sure," I reply as I step in the room.

She takes a seat on the couch. I plop down on the empty space next to her. I really wanted to know about what's wrong with Hitsugaya-kun. I began to speak but I'm cut off by Rangiku-san.

"I know, I know, it is about taicho and you,"

"How'd you know?" I was starlet.

Just before she could reply, the sliding door slid open and Hitsugaya-kun walked in. I could tell that he had a very sour look on his face. I gulped. I was too scared to stay. I got up to my feet and walked out of the office. I return to the darkness of my room.

The next morning, I thought this all was a dream, but it's not. Every time I see you, my heart aches for some reason that I don't know why. I would always stare at you or something. Others would think I'm blurring. But I know that you don't like me and can't forgive me. It puts such a strain on my heart to see you acting this way to me. I feel like I want to cry but surprisingly, no tears flow out. You're only nice to the others but you are not to me. You are getting as cold as your bankai. For some reason, you have changed a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hitsugaya's P.O.V

I don't understand Hinamori-kun. Why is she so weird? Anyways, I don't even know if I could forgive her. She has left me like this for so long and only blabbing about. Aizen. I try not to say anything bad for her sake. I've been too nice to her. I've always protected her with maximum strength and she laughs at me? She's so unthankful. I don't know if I could even forgive her. But part of me feel like I want to forgive her, should I?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've watched you, I've seen you. My heart has bled several times upon looking at the way you look at me. Sometimes, I do cry myself to sleep. I want you back as a friend? And something else will be to bloom?

I can't take this anymore. It is morning and I have arisen from my bed. I ant to see you, I want to talk to you. I get dressed and rush to your office. I push the sliding door open and see you standing there by the window. You turn around and look at me with the same sour face.

Silence is all we hear.

You say nothing, I say nothing. My mouth opens to speak but you cut me off, "It's so rude of you to barge in! Why can't you just knock like anyone else?"

It's then that I realize that you are actually yelling at me.

"Shiro-chan, I…" I manage to quiver out.

"Look, you're still callin me that," he adds.

I feel his temper rising. Calling him his old nickname was a habit hard to break. It just slipped out. I began to wonder. Is he the guy that I grew up with? Is he the one who I love? I really don't know what to think. Why does he hate me? Aizen has already betrayed me and does he wanna hate me too? Why? Why? I just don't know why?

I can actually feel my self trembling. My lips began to quiver, "I…I…"

"What? What is it, speak?" he adds.

I can't speak.

I look up and see an angry glare. I feel weak and unprotected. The wounds in my heart have never cured. But now, it's terrible. I feel like I'm being stabbed again. I feel hurt. I don't understand. I' gonna break down soon. I hold on to the sliding door for support as I clutch myself. I'm scared. Would you hit me or something?

"You only went on blabbing about. Aizen. I try not to say anything bad for your sake. I've been too nice to you. I've always protected you with maximum strength and you laugh at me? You are so unthankful. I don't know if I could even forgive you!" he went on as his voice rising. He starts to approach me.

"I..I'm sorry," I say.

"Too late," he says snaps. "I've felt like this for so long!"

I can feel the tears welled up in my eyes. Why are you yelling at me, Shiro-chan? I can't take this any longer. I turn behind and leave. I think I'm beginning to love you more than a friend. Why can't you see that I love you?

"I don't care for you anymore!" I could hear him shout. I just pretend to ignore him and walk away.

You hate me and hate me for good. Now it's no use living. The people around me are slowly leaving me one by one. I though that I could I trust you. You were always there for me since our Rukongai days, but now you're not the buy I once new. Instead, you are a cold selfish jerk. I already hate Aizen. What's there to hate more?

The day goes by very fast. I still can't stop thinking about you. I walk into my room. My life's like hell. I feel that I want to commit suicide. I sit on my bed as I think of dying. Life's not the same without you. I feel like using Tobiume to slid my throat or something. But something caught my eye. I see a bit of an envelop sticking out from the bottom of my pillow. I pull it out. I open the envelope and pull out the folded paper that's inside. I unfold the paper and began reading it.

The letter says:

Momo-chan,

Sorry about today, but I have to tell you that I love you. You are my love. I really want you to be my girlfriend. You are my star, my flower, my sky, my ocean, my light and my world. I'm truly sorry about my yelling about you. Our love I our future and it is unbreakable. If you want to hate me, go ahead. It's up to you. But the truth I really do love you. Don't forget that.

-Shiro-chan-

I could feel myself burst into tears. I'm so touched. I don't know what to say. I make my way to his office still clutching the letter in my hand. He's not there. I enter anyway and take a look out of the window. I see him there under the night sky. I rush to where he is. When I'm finally out of the building, I find myself a few feet away from him. The night wind blows in my hair and the stars in the sky shine as beautiful as ever. I start to approach. He turns around and sees me there, still clutching his letter. There he is, waiting for me to leap into his arms. I run to him. He pulls me into an embrace. I'm still crying. After seeing all you sour faces and hearing you're yelling, I'm still scared of you. But my emotion of love overcomes my emotion of fear. I love you so much that I just can't help it. He felt pity for what he had done and decided to make up.

"Momo, you don't need to cry anymore," he tries to comfort me.

I listen to him but can't stop weeping into his chest. My arms wrapped around him tight, unbreakable like nothing could go wrong.

"I love you, Shiro-chan," I mumble.

"I love you too, my Momo," he says.

I look up to see him. I've stopped crying.

We seem to be getting closer and closer. Just before his lips goes over mine, he whispers, "You are my love,"

As we stand in this night sky embracing, I can only grant one wish-to be together forever!

-THE END-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Yay! Done! I know it's a little weird but just accept it. And no flames! If you cried while reading this, don't be shy to tell me, because I also feel like crying whenever I read this fan fiction. (Damn, I cry at my own creations!) And I don't think people can dream in coma, it's just an idea that I borrowed from the Anime, Dr. Dokkiri. Ps. I don't take Chinese in school. **

**ARRGH! SHIT! Neck ache! GTG!**

**REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YA' THINK ABOUT IT! **


	6. Yume no Kiseki

**SHOOTING STAR**

**YUME NO KISEKI**

**AN: More romance, more fluff! But with a little humor as well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Would it be a dream of miracles to have her?"

"Would it be a dream of miracles to have him?"

"Would it be a dream of miracles if they were together?"

He admires her from a far, she does the same. Both enveloped in their own world with narrow minds thinking 'What if I'm rejected?"

What they have to do is try, but they're not very sure about it. Nowadays, he sees her as something new and she sees him in the same way. They find it hard to converse. He now sees her as his full grown precious flower, not the bed-wetter Momo anymore.

At the tenth squad office,

"Taicho, why aren't you visiting your 'Momo-chan'" the tenth squad vice-captain, Matsumoto Rangiku teased her captain.

Hitsugaya didn't give a damn about answering. He at his desk as usual while giving the pile of paperwork in front of him a nasty glare. The paperwork just kept coming and it was irritating.

"Momo, my dear sweet Momo," Rangiku teased even more in a mushy tone since he didn't respond to the first thing she had said.

Hitsugaya was getting pissed off. He didn't like people teasing him about Hinamori. If anyone did, he would kick their asses. But he did wonder, how did his baka vice-captain know he likes Hinamori?

Unless she had been reading his diary which was kept locked up in the safe. But how did she get to it? It's not like she bit the lock open because she doesn't know the code. Rangiku wouldn't stop teasing.

"That's it!" Hitsugaya yelled furiously at his vice-captain as he stood up and slammed his fist on the table, "You get your lazy ass over here and finish all these paper work!"

"Don't try to deny it, taicho. I read your diary and it is in one of you entries that you are in love with your 'Momo-chan',"

'Oh no, the worst has come! That idiot has read my diary!'

"That's it!" Hitsugaya yelled even louder at his baka vice-captain, "I sentence you to three years of finishing all my paper work, doing everyone's dishes and…and…"

His voice trailed off when he hears someone else's voice at the door.

"Why are you so bad to Rangiku-san?" Hinamori appeared at the door.

Hitsusgaya stopped what he was doing and froze. He couldn't speak. The girl of his dreams was right in front of his eyes. He was too stunned by her beauty.

"Err, she read my stuff that she's not supposed to read," he managed to blurt out. He gave Rangiku a hard evil glare while she gave him an 'I will tell' glare.

"Hinamori-kun…" Rangiku began.

Hitsugaya got even angrier, "Shut up!"

"Taicho likes you," Rangiku quickly finished.

Hitsugaya blushed fiercely while Hinamori fainted. He quickly ran to catch her before she fell, "Noooo!!!"

He managed to catch her in his arms.

"Momo, are you okay? Speak to me?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said.

Rangiku starred at them wide-eyed. First love, she remembered her first love with Gin.

Hitsusgaya still held Hinamori in his arms, refusing to let go.

"I love you," he told her softly.

"I love you too," she whispered to him.

"May I?" he asked.

"Ok," she agreed.

Before you knew it, they were kissing and embracing.

"Ah, young love, it's so romantic!" Rangiku squealed in delight. "I make such a good blabber mouth and lock-picker,"

Back to love,

Hitsugaya quickly broke the kiss because he realized that Rangiku was starring at them. He pulled away from Hinamori.

"Excuse me Rangiku-san, do you mine giving us some privacy?" Hinamori got up and showed Rangiku towards the door.

Once Rangiku was outside the door, she was on her knees begging Hinamori to let her in. "Please, please, am I your good friend? Am I the one who brought you two together? Don't treat me like this!"

"I'm sorry but there are times where you just have to give some people privacy," Hinamori said as she slammed the door in Rangiku's face.

"Ungrateful souls!" Rangiku cursed. "I really wanted to see what stuff they're doing…"

"Never mine, next time when I kiss Gin, I won't let you see!" she yelled like a little kid and stomped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Oh yes, it's finally done! Review please. Thank you very much.**


	7. Wo men de ai our love

**SHOOTING STAR**

**Our love**

**AN: Yes, another love story-as usual. It's a little sloppy. I got the inspiration from a Chinese music video. Sorry for the OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except for the made up stuff.**

Lately, you have not been talking to me. I really wonder why you are so quiet to me nowadays. You really ignore me like I don't exist. I feel very sad. We used to be really good friends from our childhood until when you stopped talking to me. I really don't know why. What did I do to make you so mad? I have a feeling that I'm even afraid to look at you. I feel betrayed. If there is anything that you dislike about me, why can't you just say so rather than to ignore me this way?

Back when we were little, our memory is recalled.

It really hurts my heart. I wonder if you even remember all the good times that we had. Our friendship and memories will fade in the wind if we still continue like this. I can't think about anything. I'm guessing that you hate me and I can't forget that. Even if I think of something fun in the past, it always involved you. What has happened to the boy that I grew up with all these years? Where have you gone off to?

The clouds float in the sky of blueness.

Even though I dry, I don't show it. I cry on the inside. But when I cry on the outside, I don't show it. If people ever see me crying, I just make up some lame excuse. I don't want to make a big fuss out of this. It only involves you and me and I don't want it to involve others.

Yes, you wanted to hold hands with me and walk with me until the end.

I don't feel like talking about this to anyone. But somehow I feel that I have to tell someone. I don't understand you. Why are you doing this to me? Didn't we use to be really good friends? This has already been going on for two weeks. Were you pretending to be my friend all this while? I remember that we swore from childhood that we'll always be friends. But now, the promise is broken.

After that, I'm afraid to lift my head to see my sky fade.

I feel like I'm scared of you now and all alone. I don't even have a clue why but I'm really confused. I've sent some people to talk to you but you still reply," I don't care, I am breaking up with her,"

Those words really hurt my heart but somehow, my feelings are a little different towards you. I am not sure but I feel that it is more that friends. You were always there for me all those years. You were my friend, you were my hero and always there or me. I trusted you deeply with all my heart and I think I'm starting to develop feelings for you.

And from that day, I forgot how to breathe.

Whenever I see you, I feel scared for some reason. I feel scared of getting hurt and crying in public. Nowadays, I don't dare look at you directly as I always send people to talk to you.

These tears, ah, forever not cry, not cry again.

I don't want to cry anymore. I'm sick and tired of it. You are not the boy who I once knew anymore. You are some one cold hearted and a selfish jerk!

Our love, will not come back after it's gone.

What we had will not return. Everything is gone and faded away. It will be hard to get it back. As I sit here in school, starring out of the window, rain drops touch the window. I stare outside. I can't seem to pay attention in class. All I can think about is you.

School's over. I walk outside, holding an umbrella up with one hand. Normally, you would accompany me to walk back from school but for these past few days, I'm all alone. The rain seems to get heavier and heavier.

Up until now I am still waiting silently.

I'm still waiting for you to apologize. I am willing to take you back as a friend even though you don't.

Our love has become your burden.

I'm completely lost in my thoughts. I suddenly trip and fall on the pavement floor beside the road. The muddy water splashes all over me. The letter that is in my hand is still clutched tightly but it's a little soaked. Someone tries to offer me a hand, but I refuse. I get up and run home to clean myself up.

I can never let go of the last warmth that you have gave me.

After I clean myself up, I am about to do my homework but I glance across the street at your house. I see you in your room window. Then I stare at the letter that I'm about to give you but I wonder how will you react after you read my letter. My letter confesses everything to you. I ask someone to go to your doorstep, ring the bell and pass this letter to you. I wait anxiously in my room for a reply or something, but nothing has come. I decide to take a walk. I go out of my house and walk around.

I don't want to ask you if you love me. I want the sky more and I'd rather escape this twisted world.

I really don't. I just want you to be happy. If you are happier without me, I can let you go. I won't force you into a relationship that you don't want. I just want to let you know that I've loved you all these years.

I stand on the pavement of the roadside. I'm guessing that there is no reply from you. You really don't care at all.

Our love will not come back after it's gone. Until now I still wait silently.

I'm still waiting for a reply from you. I wonder if you even read the letter.

Our love has become your burden.

I keep walking down the road. The sun is about to set-nothing special. Just then, across the street, I see you. I turn around and start walking in the opposite direction. Before I know it, you have caught up to me.

"What is it?" I ask.

I can never let go of the last warmth that you gave me.

Without saying a word, you pull me into an embrace. My eyes are wide open in shock. I start to hug you back. I know you have forgiven me for all that I've done. I know you have.

**AN: Done and done. R.E.V.I.E.W and tell me what do you think. Thank you.**


	8. is this LOVE?

**SHOOTING STAR**

**Is this LOVE?**

**AN: Enjoy.**

* * *

The sun shone bright,. Birds chirped. Everything seemed normal. Everyone was at their respective squad stations mining their own business.

Momo walked in the tenth squad office to meet her childhood friend. She pushed open the sliding door and entered. He sat at his desk doing his paperwork.

"Ohayou," she said.

"Oh, hi," he looked up from his paperwork.

He was dazed for some reason. He felt very weird just looking at her.

"Oh, hi Hinamori-kun," Rangiku greeted.

"Hi," Hinamori greeted back.

"Say, it's really boring. Do you want to take a walk outside? My taicho's busy and I..."

"Okay!"

They headed towards the sliding door. For some reason, Hitsugaya kept gazing at Hinamori. She looked back and said, "Bye," as she waved.

A few seconds later, the two girls were out of place.

Somehow, he couldn't stop thinking about her. That was his thought while he was doing his paperwork. Everything he thought of turned in to her. Her image...standing right in front of him. Her beauty just couldn't be described.

...

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" Hinamori asked.

"No," Rangiku answered.

"I mean...never mine," she said.

The atmosphere was cooling. It was spring and the sakura blossoms were starting to bloom. The petals were blown by the wind and flew everywhere.

...

Later at night,

Hinamori made a second visit that day to the tenth squad office. As usual, she entered. This time, Hitsugaya was looking out from the window at something.

"What are you looking at?" she heard a voice.

He was taken by shock. He whirled around and saw her standing there.

"Oh, hi," he said without any emotion.

"Hi...what are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered. He turned back to look at the window because every time he looked at her, he would tend to gaze at her and won't take his eyes off until she's gone. It's as if he was addicted to looking at her.

"What's wrong?" a hand was on his shoulder.

He turned his head a bit and saw her hand on his shoulder. He felt a sudden chill just by hearing the sound of her sweet voice.

"Nothing..." he wanted her to leave.

"Come on, tell me," she insisted.

"It's nothing much," he said.

"Ok, then suit yourself," she said as she turned towards the door and walked out of the room.

Hitsugaya was relieved. She has left and no more chills or weird feelings.

...

Around midnight, he still couldn't get some shut eye. Instead, he was hanging out on the patio outside his squad station. The night wind was cool and strong. He wondered what his feelings towards her were. Why has it suddenly changed? Why did he always get nervous around her these days? They've grown up and matured so much, those childhood days were over. What is this feeling? Is this LOVE?

* * *

**AN: Ok, you guess the feeling.**


	9. KISS or KISS

**SHOOTING STAR**

**KISS or KISS**

**AN: Supposed to be uploaded for Valenties but i wasn't free coz crazy things keep happening.**

* * *

February fourteen,

Every girl in Soul Society seemed to be getting gifts from admires boyfriends or so. But she didn't get anything yet. She was expecting something, especially from the boy whom she once called 'Shiro-chan'.

Already half the day was over. he had gone a mission on valentines day! It should take a while, but he wasn't back yet.

She sighed. He was never gonna come back. It was almost sun set. She starred out of her window. Just then, someone busted in her room. She whirled around to look and there she saw him, her beloved Shiro-chan. She had been expecting him for some time.

He wasn't in a really good mood. She sensed the touch me and you die aura all around him. Unfortunately, he was very stressed up and wanted to release some. She was scared a little at first; she didn't know what would await her.

He sat down next to her.

"Why are you stressed up?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"Tell me," she begged.

He only had the touch me and you die aura, not the talk to me and you die aura. She was perfectly sure that she will be safe.

"Momo, come here," he said.

She shrugged and went nearer to him. He quickly pulled her into an embrace. Her eyes widened in shock. Why was he doing this? She suddenly blushed. He gazed at her smile.

'OMG...is he really going to kiss me?' she wondered.' I'm not that type of girl...'

On the other side, she wanted him to hug her more, feel her more and love her more thatn any words could say.

She was sure he couldn't read everything that she thinks. Exactly the same thing goes for her. She can't read everything what he thinks. She was aware of what he'll do to her next.

But no matter how long they've been together, they can't b e united into one no matter how much they love each other. She felt like melting in his arms. She starred into his eyes. She couldn't stop. He was like her drugs. She felt that she was addicted to him at that moment. She loved him and nothing more. She was letting her 'bad side' take over her. She loved him and she wanted him to kiss her, hug her more and touch her harder from deep in his heart.

Before you knew it, he started pulling her closer and closer. Before they were about to kiss...

Somebody busted in the room

"HEY! You come back here!!" Rukia chased after Ichigo yelling.

Ichigo was looking for a safe place to hide but Rukia was chasing him.

Oh well, guess they were having a fight again. They were.

Hitsugaya finally let go of Hinamori. She was blushing fiercely and quickly went a few feet away from him.

Rukia went around the room whacking Ichigo up, "You idiot...look what you did!!"

"Let's just go somewhere else," Hitsugaya said as he took Hinamori by the hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

**AN: This drabbles will continue about 3 more chapters and then it will be over. So sorry, but I'm also kinda lazy to continue as I have so many things to do.**


	10. burnin Xmas

**Shooting star**

**Burnin' X-mas**

**AN: This will be the final chapter, that makes 10 chapters in this drabble stories altogether. I'm sorry but I'm very busy and also quite lazy to continue. So therefore, I apologize. I'm now in my 2****nd**** last year in high school and in the last year, I'll be very busy. Also, I will be going to college soon, and from then on I'll be quite busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The snow begins to fall…

White, pure and beautiful,

And then there you come,

Your beautiful Hazel eyes,

Just like the painting of a holy angle,

Painted on fragile glass.

These crystal snowflakes,

Which fall gently,

Even their beauty doesn't rival yours,

I wish you were here with me.

Would you wake up?

Would you please just wake up for me, even just once?

X-mas is near,

The people are happy, caroling and all.,

I just want to spend this X-mas with you,

I just want to hear you breathe one last time,

I feel your body temperature dropping,

The last warmth of you is disappearing

I can feel your heart beat fade,

Softer and softer,

It goes away.

But there is still hope.

I know you are still alive,

Maybe next spring you will wake up,

Until that day I gladly wait for you,

Hinamori, I love you.

We may not be able to meet each other this winter,

But maybe we might be able to next time.

**END OF THE DRABBLE SERIES**

**AN: Enjoy. Bye-bye! See you next time!**


End file.
